Canciones de San Valentín
by Aireko
Summary: Fic para mientras termindo Vidas Unidas : D Lavi y Kanda estan en una mision en el dia de San Valentín, y en las calles se oyen canciones de amor.


**GAAAHH!!!!! o**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto con el fanfic de cumpleaños tuyo, Raven Kagemine! Es que todo el lío de la escuela y con eso de que me enferme (no de H1N1, gracias a Dios) me distrajo demasiado. D;**

**Bueno, en lo que la inspiración llega a mi para el ultimo capitulo- esperemos que si lo haga- aquí les dejo un peque-fic. **

**¡Disfruten!**

_**D.G**__**ary-Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen en cualquier sentido. Tods son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. **_

14 de Febrero.

…

Día de San Valentín.

…

También conocido como el día de los enamorados.

El pelinegro se trato de calmar. _Vamos, Yuu, no es como si ese estupido conejo fuera a hacer algo justo hoy…tienes que calmarte.¡¡¡CALMA!!! _Se trato de calmar. Respiraciones hondas y exhalaciones profundas. Esto no era típico de el, pero solo por el hecho de que estaban solos en una misión hacia que cualquier escenario fuera malo.

Lo peor es que desde tempranas horas de la mañana Lavi había desaparecido. Kanda se había despertado. Oooh, solo por el simple hecho del día…la idea le asustaba.

Volteo y vio a unos cantantes ambulares que cantaban diversas canciones

_Déjenme! Déjeme quererla, _

_Déjenme abrazarla_

_Que quiero mimarla_

_Tenerla en mis brazos_

_Morirme de amor_

_Ohohoh_

-Che, estupidas canciones…

Siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Aun no había rastros de Lavi…que afortunado seria el samurai si no se encontraba con su novio. –Estupido conejo…-

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos_

_Asi que no me dejes caer_

_Sabes que estoy_

_Colgando en tus manos_

_Te envío poemas de_

_Mi puño y letra_

_Te envío canciones de 4/40_

-¡Yuu~!

La suerte no le sonrío hoy.

Kanda volteo con una mirada de pocos amigos. -¿Qué quieres, baka usagi?- Trato de no sonar muy mal, ya que sea lo que sea, si quiera a Lavi. (nota: ¿acaso creen que lo aceptara públicamente?)

-Awww, ¿porque tan de mal humor?- Se dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de el pelirojo. -¿Qué acaso no sabes que día es hoy?-

El japonés trato de esconder un leve sonrojo. -14 de Febrero.- Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. -¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto de nuevo pero para al sentir los fuertes brazos del otro abrazarlo. – ¡Suéltame, estamos en publico!

Otra sonrisa. –No te preocupes,- Hablo seductoramente en el oído de Kanda. Una mano rápidamente alcanzo el brillante cabello de su amado y le soltó la cola de caballo. –Así te ves mejor.- Mordió suavemente su oído.

-¡I-Idiota!- Kanda grito. –Deja de estar jodiendo y suéltame!- Trato de soltarse de Lavi sin llamar mucho la atención. – ¡YA DEJAME, NO ES UNA JODIDA BROMA!-

_Y porque puedo, ser luz de noche_

_Ser luz de día_

_Llenar el mundo por un segundo_

_Y las caricias serán las brisas_

_Que abriga el fuego de nuestro amor._

Caminaron hacia delante, aunque Lavi estuviera abrazando a Kanda fuertemente

_Hoy es el día, que voy a regresar_

_Aumenta mi ansiedad_

_Pues tan solo el volver a verte_

_Me pone a temblar._

_Fue larga la espera_

_No llegaba el final_

_Hola ¿Cómo te va?_

_Si la vida ha sido buena o mala y todo le demás._

-¿Vez? Incluso la música esta de acuerdo.- Susurro más seductoramente. –Feliz día de San Valentín, Yuu.- Dejo irlo lentamente. –No te forzare a hacer algo si no quieres.- Sonrío un poco triste.

Kanda nada mas lo miro. –Che, estupido conejo… ¿Tienes que hacer cosas innecesarias…?

-¿Eh?

El pelinegro camino hacia un puesto de flores cercando. Lavi lo veía extrañado. ¿Que diablos iba a hacer? Lavi observo como el otro pagaba por un ramillete de rosas.

-…? Que-!- Las palabras dejaron de salir de la boca del futuro Bookman. La cara de Kanda estaba roja. ROJA. Pero de un rojo como el de las rosas que traía en mano. – ¿…Yuu…?

Kanda trago saliva. _No actúes como una muchacha con hormonas alborotadas… ¡Eres un exorcista! ¡Un hombre! _pensó rápidamente. Se acomodo su cabello suelto. –Yo…pues…-Bajo su tono de voz. –Quiero decir…Feliz…Día de San Valentín…-Volteo su vista rápidamente. No quiera ver la expresión de alegría que de seguro Lavi tenia.

-¡¡¡Siii!!!- Lavi exclamo mucho más que feliz. Corrió rápidamente hacia Kanda y le dio un gran beso; con cuidado de no lastimar las rosas. –¡Gracias, Yuu!- Le volvió a dar un beso grande.

-N-No actúes así…estamos en publico.- Hablo en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, con tu cabello así, pareces mujer.-Lavi rió un poco.

…

…

-¿Yuu?

…

-Lavi, sal corriendo de aquí si no quieres que múgen te rebane.- Le avento las flores a Lavi, quien ya tenia una mirada de pavor. – 1…2…3!- Sin perder tiempo saco a múgen y ataco al pelirojo.

_Hoy me pongo en orgullo_

_Doy todo mi valor_

_Todo lo que he escondido_

_Lo confieso en amor_

_Ya me canse de estar solo de verla caminar_

_Que entre ella y yo solo es amistad_

_¡Di que si…!_

°*°Esa noche°*°

-Gracias.- Kanda dijo rápidamente antes de fingir sueño.

-No te preocupes.- Sonrío. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Feliz día de los enamorados. – Y se acurruco junto a el.

**Jejejeje…gracias por leerlo…**

**Mm…la frase de la muchacha con hormonas me la dicen mucho (T_T) así que decidí usarla, y****~~ las canciones usadas aquí; Déjenme, Colgando en tus manos, Luz de día, Perdido, e Irrealidad son de Magnolias, Carlos Baute, Los Enanitos Verdes, Manitu, y Gama respectivamente. **

**R&R plz.**


End file.
